The Reason
by Katie-chan of the leaf village
Summary: We all know how upset Naruto was when Sasuke left, and everyone thinks that it is because Naruto lost his best friend. But is it really? Or is because of something different? Chapter two: Sasuke's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**I am currently procrastinating about updating all of my other fics, and I have wanted to write this for a while now. I think it turned out well. This one-shot takes place sometime before Sasuke comes back, in the beginning of Shippuden. I'm currently around episode 100, so let's say somewhere in there.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the ending would have been much, _much_ different.**

* * *

 _We all know that Naruto was upset when Sasuke left. In fact, upset doesn't even begin to describe it. Everyone thought that Naruto was sad that his best friend was gone, and they were right. But that wasn't the only reason. The main reason was something that hurt Naruto much more._

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at the picture of team seven and smiled. The picture was taken back in the good ol' days when Sasuke was here. When Naruto truly felt happy.

Unlike now.

Right now, he was hurting, more than anyone else knew. His heart ached, and along with it, his soul. No one was able to comfort him, but he tried not to let on that. People told him to be patient, that they would soon bring Sasuke back, bring his _friend_ back.

But if only they knew.

No one else acted as severely to Sasuke's betrayal as Naruto did. No one wept as much as he. Naruto was more determined to bring back Sasuke than even Sakura, and she had a crush on the Uchiha. In fact, most of Naruto's thoughts nowadays were of the stoic raven.

Naruto would go to hell itself if it meant he could have his Sasuke back.

Yes, _his_ Sasuke.

Naruto failed to see how anyone could perceive his feelings for Sasuke as purely platonic. As previously mentioned, Naruto was more concerned about Sasuke than someone who claimed to romantically love him. Did Naruto consider Sasuke a friend? Yes, as a matter of fact, his _best_ friend. But to him, Sasuke was so much more.

Sasuke was that person who understood him more than any other. Sasuke was the one who pushed him to become the ninja he is today. And in turn, Naruto was the only one who got to see that tenders side of Sasuke, even though that side scarcely surfaced.

Naruto missed that. He missed when he and Sasuke would sit side by side after sparing, and just enjoy each other's presence. It took a little bit, but eventually Sasuke showed Naruto affection, as much as an Uchiha could. No, not like that you dirty mind. But in little pecks on the cheek that would make Naruto blush. Funny how Sasuke could do that, make the blond go out of his character and blush. And on the flip side, Naruto could make Sasuke blush just by showing him his genuinely happy smile.

Naruto smiled fondly at the memories of Sasuke and him lounging in the sun, completely at ease. But his smile turned into a scowl when he remembered his anger at Sasuke. Yes, Naruto wanted him home, but that didn't meant he wasn't angry.

That bastard left without saying goodbye to Naruto, then claimed to have severed the bond between them. Like hell that would happen. their bond was deeper than that, stronger than that. A bond that could never be severed. As much as Sasuke could try and deny it, he must know it to be true.

So yes, Naruto was angry with Sasuke. He had made Naruto cry, cry for _him._ He had crushed Naruto heart into pieces, and Naruto knew he couldn't put them back fully back together unless he brought Sasuke home.

Naruto remembered the night they had officially started dating. It was a few months before Sasuke betrayed the village, and they both had decided to face the fact that they had feelings for each other, more than friends had. Whether it would grow into true love, they hadn't known, but recognized the potential. Those few months, they met in secret and spent time together on their own. They were still rivals, yes, but rivals that loved each other. They loved to spare and argue and it had, somehow, made their bond stronger, since it was hardly ever in pure spite.

Sasuke was a great boyfriend, whether you believe it or not. He was always very worried when Naruto was injured, as much as he would deny it. He would buy Naruto ramen and treat him to picnics. Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke could be quite romantic. And Naruto loved that, he loved how Sasuke would comfort him, could see the pain that he would hide. He loved how Sasuke would hold him when he sobbed for unknown parents, and never made fun of him for it. In return, Naruto would hug Sasuke and listen when ranted about his hate for his brother or would break down because of the family he had lost.

While they were dating they both agreed to keep their relationship a secret, seeing as they both preferred to keep it to themselves. They also had feared how people would react. There was had no doubt some people would see their relationship as revolting, since they were both boys, one that had been respected and one who was called a monster. So they kept it secret, and a secret it would stay.

It was because of these things that Naruto had cried when he saw Sasuke for the first time in over two and a half years, and failed to bring him back. His heart ached at the sight of his boyfriend (he refused to believe that they were over. Neither of them said it now did they?) and how terribly lost he was. And he could see it in Sasuke's eyes, even if no one else could.

Sasuke was sad too. Sasuke missed him too.

So yes Sasuke was an infuriating, lost bastard and he was one of the sole causes for Naruto's pain. Even so, he was Naruto's, and Naruto was his. But Naruto was no damsel. He wouldn't wait for his lover to come back, he would go and save him from his own darkness.

* * *

Naruto was shaken from his reverie when he heard Sakura shouting from outside "Naruto, let's go!". He hastily put the picture down. A waiting Sakura was an angry Sakura, which meant scary Sakura would come out if he didn't get a move on.

Before he left his room, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a photograph.

A photograph of him and Sasuke.

Sasuke was pressing his lips to Naruto's. It was their first real kiss, so of course they photographed it. He smiled at the blush on both of their cheeks. They had been quite embarrassed at the time, but both agreed that it was amazing.

"NARUTO, LET'S GO NOW!"

Naruto gulped as he slipped his most precious possession back under his pillow. As he exited his room, he put on a brave smile.

He would get Sasuke back.

His best friend.

His lover.

* * *

 **So what did you think? It's been a headcanon of mine that Sasuke and Naruto had just started dating before Sasuke left. Do you want me to do a oneshot like this, but in Sasuke's point of view? Yes, no, maybe-so?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sighed as he looked at his photo of team seven. More specifically, someone. That someone was his boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki.

Well, ex-boyfriend he supposed. They had left on a sour note and he doubted would try to go after him again. But he secretly hoped that he would. Seeing Naruto reminded him of the happy times when he and Naruto would go on dates together.

He had been elated when Naruto had agreed to go out with him. Yes, he had made the first, blunt move. If Sasuke had waited for Naruto to begin the relationship, they would've been well into their thirties before Naruto realized their more than platonic bond.

Sasuke had first started liking Naruto when he was very young. He couldn't explain it, but something about the blond drew him in like a moth to flame. HIs brash personality was endearing to Sasuke, which he'd never admit because Uchiha's never find anything endearing.

He couldn't begin to wonder why people had hated Naruto. Well, yes he did know why, but he failed to see why people hated Naruto for being the nine-tails jinchuuriki. When Sasuke looked at Naruto, he only saw Naruto. His amazing boyfriend.

Sasuke laughed. He was starting to sound like a lost lover. Desperately awaiting the day he got to see his significant other again. But it's not that far off.

As much as Sasuke wants to see Naruto again, he's afraid that he'll damage him. Sasuke was full of darkness, Naruto his only light. But Naruto had so much more light that Sasuke would drown out if he got too close. It is for the best if they don't associate with each other anymore, no matter how much it rips Sasuke apart. It is so difficult to stay away from the one thing brings you happiness and joy.

Why would Naruto want to see him again? How could Naruto ever forgive him? Sasuke had done so much, hurt him so much. Sasuke had seen the pained expression on Naruto's face when he had come to Orochimaru's hideout. He had seen the tears he had cried. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so close, but Sasuke couldn't help it. He had wanted to kiss Naruto right then and there, but held back.

Sasuke didn't believe he deserved someone like Naruto. Naruto was light, and he was dark. Naruto was so selfless and kind. Sasuke had betrayed his village because of his desire for vengeance. Being with Sasuke would only hurt Naruto. He couldn't do that to him, couldn't be the reason the blond was in pain. But even when Sasuke is away from Naruto, he's hurting him. He knows the pain of being away is more than that of being near.

* * *

Picking up another picture, Sasuke smiled. It was of his and Naruto's first real kiss. He had been so worried that he was doing it wrong, but it turned out to be great. Naruto's blush covered his entire face, which Sasuke found cute (tell anyone and he'll gut you).

Still staring at the photo, Sasuke vowed that he would see Naruto again. He would go back, and if Naruto accepted him, and make him his again. That is, after he sorted out this Itachi mess.

He sat down both of the pictures and laid down. Smile still on his face, he fell asleep to dreams that spoke of a far away future with his blond husband.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but I find it harder to write in Sasuke's point of view. I am thinking about doing another one where Sasuke and Naruto get back together and get married. tell me if you think I should!**


End file.
